ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghul
Ghuls were undead zombies found in the Underground Cemetery deep below the Monastery in Tairon. Appearance A tall zombie, either wielding a large bow or a large weapon. Abilities and Powers Archer: Archer Ghul carry a large Vigoorian strong bow, shooting long arrows with immense strength. Those attacks are unblockable. Heavy Weapon: Ghuls wielding large weapons such as a large axe or mace will drag their heavy weapons on the ground with them, swinging it at their enemies once in range. Those attacks are unblockable. Zombie Durability: Since Ghuls are undead zombies, they will take a large amount of damage to kill. Ghuls will keep attacking even without a head or an arm. Shurikens also have no effect on them. Additionally, they're also very hard to stun. Kiss of Death: The Ghul will pin down it's victim while biting at the head trying to get to the brain. Rifle Explosion: Replaced the Kiss of Death and used only by the purple ghuls. They will pin down its victim with their spear and fire an explosive shot as they pull out their bayonet. History Ninja Gaiden During his infiltration of the Monastery, Ryu Hayabusa stumbled across records from medieval times, written by monks of the Vigoorian order, who attempted to recreate the undead phenomena after witnessing fiends rising from the dead, foreshadowing things to come. It wasn't until later while exploring the Underground Cemetery would Ryu experience this phenomena first hand. While fighting flying insect-like Cyclops Fiends in the Ritual Room with the Holy Grail, Ryu accidentally splatters fiend blood into the Grail. At that moment a centipede fell onto Ryu's shoulder. Ryu just swept the bug off, and it crawled straight over to a tall mummified corpse lying on the floor, then into the skull's eye socket and out the mouth. The skull then bit down on the centipede and rose with its body. All over the room undead creatures known as Ghuls started rising from the dead. Soon, Ryu found himself surrounded by the undead hordes, with many more still rising from the dead, it would be a long fight for the young Dragon Ninja. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword During the Dark Dragonstones incident, Ryu Hayabusa faced more Ghuls, revived by the power of the Dark Dragonstones. Strategy *Take out the Archer Ghuls first, since they are the easiest to kill and most annoying if left alone. *Overall Ghuls are really slow and not much of a threat, due their slow speed and predictable attack patterns. The only move to really watch out for is the Kiss of Death, which can be disabled by decapitating the Ghul's head or dismembering its arm. **It is possible to cut off their arms or head with a Flying Swallow or Ultimate Technique (depending on the weapon). **If you cut off their head, they will no longer be able to see Ryu. As a result they will possibly walk away from Ryu or attack in the wrong direction, greatly diminishing their threat. **For the Purple Ghuls, you must cut out their arms because even you cut out their head they can still grab and blast you with their rifle. *In Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, Archer Ghul arrows can be deflected back at them with the Dragon Sword for an instant kill. *Hint: Use the Azure Dragon Technique with either your Dragon Sword or Kitetsu to throw the Ghul off balance, then quickly perform a Blade of Nirrti technique while they are stunned. *In Ninja Gaiden Black and Sigma, stepping away from the Ghuls and charging Ultimate Techniques is an easy way to take them down and farm large essences. The player can also jump on their heads to stun and instantly charge the Ultimate Technique as soon landing for faster charging. *If Ryu has the Kitetsu, he can use the Soul Eraser move to easily drain health and stun-lock the Ghul. However he can only do this on a Ghul that is not already in an attack animation. Trivia *As their name and undead state suggest, Ghuls are an alternate spelling of Ghouls. *There are 3 purple versions of Ghuls next to the bridge to Dorku in Tairon. They appear to be Tairon soldiers, turned into Fiends due to the Fiendish awakening. They are harder to kill, wield a large Tairon soldier gun (with the bayonet as the method of attack), and the Kiss of Death is replaced by impaling Ryu on the bayonet and firing the rifle. Gallery Enemy_Zombie_093.jpg|NG1: Ghul with axe Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Deceased